


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (3)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 2





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (3)

“在范哥，宜恩哥，我們回來了~”

”在范不在這裡，他公司那邊有些事情要處理，所以會比較晚回來。”

段宜恩緩緩從房間走出來。

“森吶你要不要先去洗澡，因為這裡有人有潔癖，所以大家回來都要先洗澡。”

“OK！那我就先去洗澡啦~”

王嘉爾走向房間準備先放下書包。

”對了，你們不都跟有謙他們回來的嗎，怎麼今天比較早？”

段宜恩看著朴珍榮身後無人便問道。

“今天有放一節課。”

“珍榮啊！你能幫我拿一下毛巾嗎？我忘記拿了。”王嘉爾從浴室中大喊

“等我一下。”

“看不出來嘛！你還挺會的啊？”

“不關你的事，你先想想看你要如何上到他吧。”

朴珍榮說完後便朝著王嘉爾的房間走去了。

“這可是你說的，到時候就別後悔。”段宜恩看著朴珍榮的背影，身體某處正蠢蠢欲動。

“宜恩哥，你怎麼站在客廳啊？”

段宜恩往後一看，是BamBam他們回來了。

“沒什麼事，你們先進房間吧。”段宜恩剛剛在王嘉爾進浴室前有斜眼瞄到那個傢伙只有拿一件內褲就進去了，深怕他們看到…

“怎麼啦宜恩哥，你今天怎麼這麼反常？你平常都不跟我們說什麼話，然後還會一直嫌棄…啊！”崔榮宰看到段宜恩的眼神不太好，趕快捏了BamBam的腰。

“榮宰哥你幹嘛？”

浴室的門開了，段宜恩馬上轉頭看向浴室的門口，但也來不及了。

“欸，你不是…？”

四人的目光都集中在王嘉爾的肉體上，正因為王嘉爾高中時期經常在健身，所以肚子上的腹肌十分明顯，腰也瘦，所以整體比例相當完美，更何況剛洗完澡，頭髮上還殘留著些許水氣。

“你們是…？”

王嘉爾明顯也被嚇到了。四人炙熱的目光在王嘉爾身上停留，遲遲不散去。

“喂，我說你們三個，趕快跟嘉爾哥道歉，你們太失禮了。”

朴珍榮看著忙內三人組訓斥著。

“珍榮我沒關係的啦，只是有被嚇到而已。”

“珍榮哥你看吧，人家都無所謂了。”

“金有謙…！”

“哎呀沒事啦，反正之後都是朋友，既然還不認識，那我就先自我介紹一下吧。我叫王嘉爾，是昨天剛搬進來的新房客，不知道在范哥有沒有跟你們提起過我？”

“有~嘉爾哥你好，我是金有謙。”

“我是崔榮宰。”

“我是BamBam，嘉爾哥你好！”

吃過晚餐後，所有人都回到房間睡了覺，但在半夜時，林在范突然覺得…

他的守護獸有些不對勁，似乎很想出來…？！

第四章 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617085


End file.
